onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Wave Fruit
Basic Information the wave wave fruit is a Super Rare Paralogia(A Mega Rare Devil fruit Hybrid between Paramecia and Logia by the way it doesn't exist in the One Piece universe it's fully non-canon so don't take anything in this page seriously because like i said it isn't) type Devil Fruit that makes the user able to become and use waves of heat, cold, magnetic energy, micro etc. It has been eaten by Michael D. Lightning. Appearance Its appearance is a Rainbow-ish Mango. the powers looks very similiar to that of Edward Newgate(White Beard) and that of Bartholomew Kuma(Kuma the tyrant). Attacks, Skills and Uses Uses: It can be used for many such as range and close combat and in combat it can be used as a defensive or a offensive ability, it can be used in day to day life like cooking, transportation, building and cleaning. Attacks & Skills of the wave type Wave Punch: Surrounds the arm with either one or more waves to punch the opponent it can be amplified by using haki. of the wave type Wave Hand/Hands: Sends balls of waves flying out of your hand/hands to damage either the opponent or the environment(Damaging the environment can be useful for combat since you cab make stuff fall on top of them, trap them or put them in the way of your opponent) or both. of the wave type Wave Bubble: Creates a bubble around the user that is made out of waves that can either be used to kind of act like and explosion and be sent att all directions or kind of like a shield that doesn't block the opponents attacks but causes stuff to happen to them(what effect it has depends on what wave that has been chosen). of the wave type Magnetic Flight: Creates electromagnetic energy that the user uses to fly it's a great way to go from one place to another. of the wave type Magnetic Lift: Creates electromagnetic energy that the user uses to lift either objects or people or both it's a great way to transport both objects and people. of the wave type Wave Sword/Swords: The user Creates a blade or blades out of the waves that surrounds the user's hand/hands and also sticks out a little from the hand/hands similiar to that of Black Goku. of the wave type Wave Push: Certain waves can be used to push away opponents or objects can be used when something is in the way or if the opponent is to close. of the wave type Wave Field: Similiar to that of the "Wave Bubble" it creates a field but not around the user but at a spot the user have chosen and it can be used the same way as the "Wave Bubble". of the wave type Wave Beam: it shoots a beam that's made out of waves or a wave that can be used in combat or in damaging the environment. of the wave type Wave Slashes: with a kick or a chop with your hand you can make slashes very similiar to Rankyaku(Part of the One Piece martial art Rokushiki which was mastered by the cp-9 crew) which is a air slice instead of a slice of Waves like this attack. of the wave type Wave Boom: Creates an explosion like attack made out of a wave or more that is used only in combat or in when in danger since it creates a tremendous amount of destruction. of the wave type Wave Manipulation: it makes the user able to manipulate waves like radio, sound, shockwaves etc. of the wave type Wave Touch: the user can send waves out of any part of the body and this ability uses that while he is touching something. of the wave type Wave Blasts/Blast: it shoots lasers made out of the chosen wave type similliar to when a Pacifista fires its lasers.